The Icirrus Gym Leader
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Pokestar studios opera house is home to Mei white,the Famous opera singer.Until she left. Dancer Megan takes her place and becomes more famous.However ,little do the new mangers know,the Ice master is not pleased when things go the wrong way.He wants Megan in every production as leading lady but Megan is torn between him and Chili Striaton.
1. Chapter 1 From Dancer to opera star

The Icirrus Gym Leader  
Chapter 1 From Dancer to opera star

They were in the dress rehusal of Love and leader singer was noother then Mei white who was married to colress the music started to sing  
Mei: This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Orre!  
Mei tossed away the headless man head and walked away as the Chorus girls and boy came next  
Girl's chorus: With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!  
Men's Chorus: The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, orreens now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!  
All: Hear the drums, Antonio comes!

Then Colress came out from the back stage  
Colress: Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Orra's far-reaching grasp  
Drayden: Gentlemen, gentlemen...  
Then the manger,David,came out with to other called for silance  
David: Laddies and ,Amber,May I please have a see there have been some rumers of my early all true but i wish for you two meet the two men who now own Pokestar opera's-Monsieur Sergeo pokemonshi and Monsieur Takashi Pokemi.

Takashi was more mature then waved to everybody.A couple of the girls all blushed at him wondering if he was single  
Takashi: And it is our honour to introduce the person who will be assisting us in running the opera  
Sergeo: Chili Striaton  
Just then a man with red hair,red with black jacket and black trousors appeard with his pansear on his of the girl,and some of the yonger one's like May and Dawn,cheared at the sight of pansear dancing.  
Chili: My parents and I are so happy to be working with Pokestar opera.I'll be watching the performance tonight with my brothers Cilian and Cress of the Striaton gym

From the left came the ballet of them being Misty Taylor and her friend Megan let out a small gasp out of her mouth.  
Megan: It's Chili  
Megan glance quickly at her friend and was confussed at the sight of this man and wonder who he was.  
Megan: When Monica died,.At the house by the could say we were childhood used to call me little Furret  
Misty started to giggle  
Misty: Meg he so handsome  
As Chili said his goodbyes,he walked past Megan and could sense some unhappiness in Megan but this ended when the orchestra started once ballet girls were called over and Madame Taylor was walking around them with Sergeo and Takashi  
Madame Taylor: We take good pride in teaching the ballet her was kind enough to let ballet be taught here in his Opera  
Sergeo: Promising tallet who that girl with the purple hair?  
Madame Taylor took a glance at the girl and smilled  
Madame Taylor: My Daughter,Misty Taylor  
Takashi however was interested in another had brown hair.  
Takashi: Ah but what about that girl with the brown hair?  
Madame Taylor took a second glance at the brown haired girl  
Madame Taylor: Megan scarlet,promising tallent,and the daughter of the pokemon professor of Hyshina  
Takashi: Pokemon professor of Hyshina you say?  
Madame Taylor: Yes...Gentlemen if you please

As Sergeo and Takashi moved away from the girls everybody had came back together to finish the rehursal  
Chorus: Bid welcome to Antonio's guests, the elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Antonio's friends!  
Chorus with Rosa and Colress: The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, orreans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Antonio comes!  
The rehusal finished for a little this time,Mei caught the new mangers talking about the dancer and not walked up to them  
Mei: Ah, ah-ha-ha. Allora Allora Allora. I hope, he is as excited by the dancing girls as your new managers are! Because I will not be singing! Adiamo, tutti! No, it is finito. Finished!Get my growlithe; bring my growlithe, bye bye

Takashi and Sergeo looked at each had no idea how to make Mei David told them to two middle aged man ran up to Rosa  
Tahashi: Queen Mei,Bella diva  
Sergeo: Great beauty  
Takashi: Goddess of song  
Sergeo: Please Mei,if for a personl favour,you could honour us with a private performance  
Rosa: Ok...So if my managers command  
Both men nodded at her as she made her way to the middle of the had hoped that she was leaving for good however they were told everybody to shut up.  
Rosa: Maestro Drayden  
The music started to play  
Rosa: Just give me a sec

Mei:  
Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

Just then part of the curtin fell on Rosa and Crash her to the floor  
Misty: He here,The Icirrus Gym Leader  
Takashi: For Arcues sake Girl!.Madame Mei are you alright  
David: Falkner what are you thinking,doing that to the diva  
Mei pulled her arms away from Sergeo' look on her face was one to kill  
Mei: For the past three years this things do happen,and did you stop them for happerning...No!.That it we're of good bye all we leaving  
Meanwhile with Falkner and David  
Falkner: Please sir i wasn't at my post.  
David: Really?  
Falker: Nobody there but if their is...It must be a ghost!  
Sergeo: La Mei will be back won't she?  
Madame Amber: You think so?I have message from the Ice welcomes you to his opera house  
Takashi: His Opera house?  
Madame Amber: And that you keep box five open for him and his salery is due  
Sergeo: His Salery?  
Madame Amber: .David paid him 20,000 Pokedollers each you could still the help of Striaton family  
Drayden: But nobody can sing the part in La Mei place  
Madame Amber: Megan Scarlet can sing been taking lesson from a fine teacher  
Sergeo: Oh really?Do you know his name?  
Megan: I don't know his name sir  
Takashi: Oh Arceus you too?  
Madame Amber: Let her sing for you

Drayden: Ok from the begening then me lady  
Megan took a nerves walk to Sergeo and Takashi and began to sing  
Megan:  
Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
Takashi: Please Sergeo,this is doing nothing for my health  
Sergeo: Oh I don't very pretty  
Megan:  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

She stopped singing at look was gave a quick glance to the new mangers.  
Takashi: I do believe we have our new leading lady  
Sergeo: Come along dear Scarlet, There not alot ot time must get change


	2. Chapter 2 Megan's song takes flight

The Icirrus Gym leader  
Chapter 2 Megan's song takes flight

That night Megan was in a pink silk dress with her Pokemon,Dalla and Ace, were dancing and gliding in the background

Megan:  
We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

Meanwhile in the box over looking the was seating with Cress and Cilian and ofcourse there blue headed Cress and the green headed Cilian looked at there was shocked to find out how much Megan has change.

Chili:  
Can it be? Can it be Megan?  
Chili could hear giggles from his brothers and looked at them with a disapointed look  
Chili: Oh shut up you two.  
Chili look back at Megan  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...

As the song came to an end Megan started to sing the final part  
Megan:  
Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!

Everybody in the crowed were on there feet,claping at the young Amber walked away from the dancer and went looking for ad Takashi were saying well done while Drayden whispered a well done to while Megan replied with Thank the top of the rafters a man and his Ice type Pokemon watch Megan with his cold Blue eyes.  
?: She sang like an angel didn't she Bertic.  
The polar Bear pokemon nodded in agreement as he followed his was being watched by Falkner. Chili went to go find Megan.


End file.
